


Заговор

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020), Pearl_leaf



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [1]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: «Ричард помнил, когда услышал о герцоге Алва впервые. Была осень, последняя счастливая осень в жизни Дикона Окделла...— Давайте смотреть правде в глаза – если проиграем мы, Талигойя никогда не поднимется. Это наш последний шанс».От войны до войны
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Заговор

**Author's Note:**

> Приведены цитаты из канона («От войны до войны»).  
> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад".
> 
> Организация, антураж, костюмы, раскадровка, каст, подбор цитат — Pearl_leaf, фотограф — Deskolada.

Дикон любил тайны, потому и пробрался в старую часовню, куда отец и Эйвон увели гостей. На крышу часовни было легко перебраться с огромного, разлапистого дуба, затем – слуховое окно, чердак... 

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/bN2gxvm/01.jpg)

  
  


Эту дорогу юный граф Горик освоил летом, охотясь за летучей мышью. Мальчик незамеченным скользнул в укрытие, откуда было не только слышно, но и видно.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/hZB2V1R/02.jpg)

  
  


Дикон, пользуясь возможностью, разглядывал приехавших. Второй, худощавый, с темно-каштановыми волосами и длинным лицом, принадлежал к роду Приддов.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/tCwFt9S/03.jpg)

  
  


– Что ж, – начал Придд, – этот план представляется разумным, но нельзя забывать о проклятии Талигойи.  
– Во́роны! – зло бросил Эпинэ.  
– Да, – наклонил голову отец.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/r2C6WBL/04.jpg)

  
  


– Я остаюсь при своем мнении. Восстание обречено, у нас слишком мало сил.  
– Вы отказываетесь? – быстро переспросил Придд.  
– Нет. Окделлы верны Талигойе и своему королю, а олларскую свору я ненавижу не меньше вашего, но наше дело безнадежно.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/3pYL6Sd/05.jpg)

  
  


— В честном бою с Алвой не сладить, — вздохнул Борн.  
– В «честном»? — хмыкнул Придд. – В честном бою у соперников равные шансы. Карл, дорогой, вы же не пойдете на волка, надеясь на свои зубы, а возьмете нож. Чтобы схватиться с Вороном на равных, нужно не меньше шести человек.  
– Нужно решить, – Карл тщательно разглядывал фамильное кольцо, – яд, кинжал или арбалет.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZB5b0t7/06.jpg)

  
  


Дикон понимал, что поступает скверно, но любопытство родилось раньше его.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/2M6Lh9T/07.jpg)

  
  


Карл повернулся и посмотрел на отца:  
– Герцог Окделл, для меня ваше слово равно слову Чести. Если вы скажете «да», я пойду за вами до конца и приму на душу любой грех.  
– Да, Эгмонт, – блеснул глазами Арсен Эпинэ, – мы поступим так, как вы скажете.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Ld9h1WL/08.jpg)

  
  


– Убийство при помощи женщины? – нахмурился Эпинэ. – Фи!  
– В самом деле, Вальтер, – вмешался отец, – если мы опустимся до подобного, чем мы будем отличаться от того же Дорака?  
– Целью, – твердо сказал Придд, – пожертвовать жизнью ради великого дела просто, труднее его сделать. На весах свобода Талигойи и счастье наших детей. 

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/dj5XML2/09.jpg)

  
  


– В таком случае, прочтите вот это, – Вальтер Придд достал и положил на стол какую-то бумагу, над которой склонились четыре головы. Дикон не видел, что на ней написано, но он видел лицо отца.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/6wnXRC9/10.jpg)

  
  


– Да будет так! – торжественно произнес отец.  
– Вы больше не возражаете?  
– Нет.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/k2xvR0M/11.jpg)

  
  


...что мог понять шестилетний мальчишка, которому удалось подслушать разговор взрослых? Это потом услышанное обрело смысл, а тогда оно стало еще одним секретом.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ypg3QHj/13.jpg)

  
  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
